The Time Patrol Chronicles
by kvng hav0c
Summary: Years before the Cosmics came to Conton City, twin brothers Tokito and Pyron Takahashi, children of Towa and Bardock who have become two locally idolized heroes of Conton. Their lives are documented before, during, and after the twins and their allies battle with the Cosmics and Six.
1. Chapter 1

[Name]:- This means someone is narrating

" " - This means dialogue There will be quotes taken from DB, DBZ, DBGT, and DBS.

' '- This means thought

( )- This means telepathic communication

~Chapter One-Prologue~

[Tokito]: "In this era, nobody's safe from the Cosmics"

*Sword clashes*

[Pyron]: "Because here, it was either kill or be killed. Nothing more, nothing less. Beings, known by the names of either the Cosmics or the Drained are attacking Conton City, killing almost the whole population.

Tokito: *growls* "You killed them!" *His hair flares up and flashes yellow as he looked at Six

Pyron: *Holds his arm in pain* "Damn you Six, when I get my hands on you!"

Six: *Evil laughter* "I'll send you to the same place I sent those girls" *Fires a cluster of purple ki blasts at Tokito and Pyron

Tokito and Pyron deflected the ki blasts away with ease, pissed at the one responsible for the destruction of Conton City. The leader of the Cosmics, Six, landed just a few meters away from the enraged Saiyan brothers.

Tokito and Pyron: "Which girls?" *They clench their fists as their aura transitioned from black to a golden color with a reddish tint.

Tokito: "You mean Selena and Yuzuki don't you?"

Pyron: "You mean Hirotaki and Anyo too?"

Tokito and Pyron's energy spiked tremendously, briefly stunning Six.

Six: "N-Nani? What is going on?" *Scoffs* "No matter, you both shall perish for rebelling against the Cosmics!"

She charged at the two, certain that she can will end their life in one strike. Suddenly, something hit her in the back, knocking her to the ground, giving Tokito and Pyron enough time to do the Metamoran dance.

Tokito and Pyron: "Fu-sion-ha!"

Their voices echoed throughout the ruined city as a blinding white light struck the two warriors. Six watched as she was uncertain of what was going on, then a being emerged from the light.

Tyron: *Scoffs* "You actually thought you could just waltz in here and mercilessly murder thousands of innocent people? Think again!"

Six: "W-who are you? Where are Tokito and Pyron?" *Standing up, she glared at him

Tyron: "Me? Oh I'm just the Metamoran fusion between Tokito and Pyron, call me Tyron" *Laughing hysterically* "But that won't matter to you, cause you're going to hell!"

Ki started to circle around Six, only to have Tyron laugh even harder. She flew at him at full speed, connecting her fist with his face.

Tyron: "Ow! That actually hurt me!"

Tyron turned, against the motion of Six's fist, smirking. She jumped back, unable to understand why he was smirking.

Tyron: "If you want a real fight, then that's what you'll get Six!"

Tyron's power skyrocketed, transforming into a Super Saiyan. Six decided to stand and wait for him to finish. Tyron's power kept rising, now transforming into a Super Saiyan 2, then Super Saiyan 3.

Six: "Are you done ningen?" *A blank expression went across her face* "Because if you are…" *Smirks

Six threw a quick jab to Tyron's jaw, only to have it caught by Tyron, who's facial expression was serious, more demonic than usual.

Tyron: "I wasn't finished yet" *Transforms into Super Saiyan 4, glaring at Six with his light crimson eyes

Six pulled her hand away, aiming a ki blast at him.

Six: "Die!" *Fires the blast, which got 30x bigger than before

Tyron: "Kaioken!" *Adds the Kaioken to his Super Saiyan 4 transformation, causing the sky to turn a deep shade of red

Six: W-What the hell? His energy went up tremendously! Triple...quadruple...no it's"

Tyron: "TIMES 10!" *His Kaioken multiplier went up 10 fold* "KAIOKEN TIMES 10!"

Six: "I'll send you to hell Tyron!" *She pulled out her ki scythe

Tyron: "Not if I send you there first!" *Pulls out his sword

Tyron and Six clash, causing the city to shake violently. Blood splatters are everywhere. Sound barriers are broken repeatedly.

[Tokito]: "Let's go back two years before all of this began, so you can get understand how all of this happened"

~End of Chapter One~


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter Two~

{Two years earlier}

Tokito and Pyron were sparring in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as their wives watched them alongside their friends.

Tokito: "I can do this all day Pyron!" *charges a Kamehameha*

Pyron: "I can too Tokito" *charges a Galick Gun*

Selena: "Uh oh"

Hirotaki: "Are they about to do what I think they're about to do?"

Gine: "I really hope not"

Joline: *facepalms* "They're gonna end up destroying the chamber"

Tokito: "Ka...me...ha..me…ha!" *fires the Kamehameha

Pyron: "Galick Gun!" *fires the Galick Gun

As the two blasts collide it emitted a shockwave nearly knocking everyone back. Their struggle intensifies as they both transformed into Super Saiyans, putting more power into their blasts.

Trial: "Dammit you two!" *Teleports behind Tokito* "You two never give up do you?"

Tokito: *Chuckles* "Nope, because I'll give it my all!" *transforms into a Super Saiyan 4* "HAAAAAAA"

Pyron: "Hey! No fair!" *Transforms into a Super Saiyan 4* "You're getting help from Trial you cheater!"

Toktio: "What? No I'm not!" *glacned at Trial* "That wouldn't be a bad idea though"

Trial: "What did you say?" *looks confused* "What's going on in that head of yours Tokito?"

Tokito: "Nothing Trial" *thinks* "Got it!"

Pyron: "Huh? Got what?"

Tokito dissipated his blast causing Pyron's blast to approach him. Tokito smirked as he drew his sword and blocked the blast, absorbing it completely. Pyron looked at his brother in shock as everyone else gasped.

Pyron: "What the hell did you do Tokito?"

Trial: "Yeah...what he said"

Hirotaki: "Where'd the blast go?"

Joline: "Did Tokito just...absorb that blast...with his sword?"

Gine: "What? How would he be able to do that?"

Ken: *Chuckles* "That sword I made for him really came in handy"

Gynes: "What? You gave that sword the ability to absorb blasts like that?"

Ken: "Yes I did...I gave him that sword as a birthday present"

Tokito: "Thanks to Ken, this sword can absorb blasts and then I can use it for my own purposes" *his sword had a blinding blue light to it* "Go ahead and use some more ki Pyron"

Pyron: *Growls* "Cheater" *appears behind Tokito* "That's cheating you asshole" *kicks Tokito away*

Tokito: "Ow! The hell was that for Pyron? You're just mad because I can use swords better than you" *throws the sword at him* "Hope you can dodge that"

Pyron got into a stance familiar to everyone as blue light shone around Pyron. Just as the sword touched his stomach he disappeared, appearing behind Tokito kicking him in the back again.

Tokito: "Really Pyron? Pressure Sign?" *growls* "And you call me a cheater"

Pyron: *Laughing* "How about you try beating me in hand to hand combat? KAIO-KEN" *Adds Kaioken to Super Saiyan 4* "C'mon Tokito"

Tokito: "Fine! KAIO-KEN" *Adds Kaioken to Super Saiyan 4* "Get ready!"

Joline: *Sighs* "And here comes the cockiness"

Hirotaki: *Love sigh* "I miss seeing Super Saiyan 4 stacked with Kaioken~"

Everyone looked at Hirotaki with a weirded out expression on their faces. Hirotaki blushed as she thought about Pyron in that form.

Selena: "Just...wow" *leans towards her and whispers* "What does that feel like?"

Hirotaki: *Whispers* "It feels amazing. Think of it as if you married a god"

Selena and Hirotaki giggled as Tokito and Pyron were staring at them confused.

Pyron: "I really hope she's not telling your wife what I thinks she's telling her"

Tokito: "And that would be?"

Pyron: "What it's like to have sex with a Super Saiyan 4 stacked with Kaioken" *facepalms* "Don't ask"

Tokito: "That actually sounds like a great idea" *grins* "Let's finish this Pyron!"

Pyron sighed as he got into a stance similar to Goku in the Saiyan Saga while Tokito got into a stance similar to Goku as a child.

They clashed repeatedly as they shook the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with tremendous force. Over the duration of the sparring match Pyron started to get the better of Tokito.

Tokito: "What the-"

Pyron punched Tokito in the face sending him flying towards the entrance of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Tokito barely managed to stop himself, his feet touching the door.

Tokito: "This match is starting to piss me off!" *growls* "If this were a sword fight I'd murder you"

Pyron: "Use your damn sword than...Saiyan swordsman"

Tokito: "You shouldn't have said that Pyron"

Tokito's sword suddenly appeared in Tokito's hand as he started laughing maniacally. Pyron looked at his brother with a blank expression.

Pyron: "This is going to be so easy" *aims a blast at Tokito* "Dodge this!"

Trial: "That move won't work against Tokito"

Hirotaki: "What do you mean?"

Ken: "What Trial is saying is that Pyron's plan is probably an attempt to confuse Tokito. If Pyron shoots at ki blast Tokito can easily absorb it...but if Pyron is going to use Divine Retribution then he might as well just go for the downward sword strike"

Gine: "But why would he use such a deadly move? That move was made by Goku Black to kill Goku...if Tokito can't manuveur around it Tokito can become badly injured"

Pyron fired a ki blast at Tokito, vanishing shortly after as Tokito easily absorbed the blast. Pyron appeared above Tokito as he made a downward strike at blinding speeds. Tokito had a huge grin on his face, a face only 2 people in the chamber would know.

Gine: "That grin...oh shit"

Joline: "Don't tell me...is Tokito going to use that move?"

Trial: "Mm? What move?"

Ken: "What are you talking about?"

Selena: "I don't like that grin Toki has"

Hirotaki: "What's going on?"

As Tokito's sword clashed with Pyron's ki sword, a clone of Tokito appeared behind Pyron with a red ki blast in his hand.

Gine and Joline: "Oh shit! Everyone, brace yourselves!"

Everyone braced themseves as a huge shockwave ripped through the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, causing it to rock violently. As the shockwave subsided everyone looked at Tokito and Pyron. Everyone's jaw dropped as Tokito's sword was plunged in his clone's body. Pyron was hovering behind Tokito with his ki sword at Tokito's back.

Pyron: "Checkmate bitch"

Tokito: "Damn...I almost had you though"

Pyron: "You almost did...if I hadn't used an after image...I would've either died or been severly hurt"

Tokito: "I wouldn't kill you...unless I really have to…"

Both of them reverted to their base forms as Tokito pulls the sword out of the clone, causing it to disappear. Walking towards their friends and family they gave each other a fist bump.

Tokito and Pyron: "Alright! Who's ready for some food? We're starving!"

Gine: "You two are crazy"

Joline: "You guys are so stupid. There's always food in the fridge when you're in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber"

Trial: "It's disgusting"

Tokito: "It's on me guys"

Everyone stood up after hearing Tokito. Pyron just looked at his brother shaking his head.

Pyron: "Hungry ass people"

Tokito: "I know right?"

Selena hugged Tokito as they started walking towards the door. Hirotaki winked at Pyron and biting her bottom lip causing Pyron's face to turn completely red. He tried to hide it but Trial smiled behind his face mask.

Trial: "Looks like somebody's getting a special prize afterwards. That right Pyron?"

Pyron tried to hold back a smile but he couldn't help it. Pyron smiled as he put his arm over Hirotaki's shoulder, walking out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Joline: "Let's go eat!" *grabs Gine's hand* "C'mon babe, let's go"

Gine: "I'm kinda hungry too" *places her head on Joline's shoulder* "Wait where are we going?"

Ken: "Hmm"

Trial: "Probably a buffet like usual. You know Tokito likes to feed his face. Tch, Saiyans...such odd beings"

Ken: "He's also half demon Trial...me, Tokito, and Pyron are the strongest hybrids, strongest in our bloodlines"

Trial: "Care to elaborate?"

Ken: "I'm just like them, except the reason I'm stronger is because of the power that Shadow Shenron gave me when I was born. Tokito and Pyron are the twin offspring of Bardock and Towa. You know how strong Bardock is and you know how strong Towa is...the combination is really powerful."

Trial: "I see...now I understand how dangerous you three are if you let your demon sides take over"

Ken: "Hm? What do you mean by that?"

Trial: "What I mean is, and I'm just giving an understandable hypothesis here, is that your Saiyan side is more or less maintaining your demon side...but just like how you, Tokito, and Pyron are able to use your demon powers to morph things into whatever you want...I think your demon side slightly overpowers your Saiyan side for the full process of the transition from whatever object you want to morph into the object you want it to be"

Ken: "I guess so...if you want to put it that way...now let's go eat before they eat the whole damn buffet out"

Trial: "You go...I gotta do something real quick"

Ken nodded as he left the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, leaving Trial in there by himself. Running a diagnostic on the energy left by Tokito and Pyron's sparring session he could see that the energy levels that Tokito had let out was higher than usual.

Trial: "The hell? Why is Tokito's energy like that? Probably just because he used Kaioken with Super Saiyan 4. But, it would be best if I take some of this and talk about it with Gine and Joline"

Trial used an unknown device and siphoned the energy Tokito left behind and placed it in his face mask. Sighing he placed two fingers on his forehead and searched for Tokito or Pyron's energy.

Trial: "I'm not going to eat anything anyway"

Arriving at the buffet Tokito, Pyron, Joline, Gine, and Selena had huges grin on their faces. Tokito surprisingly surpressed his hunger and turned to everyone who arrived.

Tokito: "Wait guys...let's wait for Trial and Ken first"

Everyone groaned except for Hirotaki, who was completely fine with waiting.

Hirotaki: "I don't mind waiting, I'm an android so my hunger can't really get the best of me"

Joline: "That's because you're an android Hirotaki, machines don't need to eat or sleep like us Saiyans and Earthilings"

Pyron: "Watch it Joline, you don't have to talk to my wife that way!"

Joline glared at Pyron with pure anger. Walking up to him she crossed her arms and smirked.

Joline: "Or what Pyron? You gonna do something about it?"

Tokito: "Joline, don't start right now...I know you're just hungry, so calm your hungry ass down before he actually does something"

Gine: "Yeah Joline. Just wait for Trial and Ken and then we can eat, ok?"

Joline sighed as she turned away from Pyron and Hirotaki.

Joline: "Hmph...sorry Hirotaki"

Pyron shook his head in disbelief. Just then Trial arrived by Instant Transmission. Now everyone had to wait for Ken. 10 minutes had went by and Ken had arrived looking very hungry.

Tokito and Pyron: "Finally! Now let's go eat!"

Hirotaki and Selena: "Yes!"

Gine: "Whew...great!"

Joline: "Food?"

Trial decided to stay outside of the buffet. Everyone felt as if something was wrong with Trial. Tokito felt bad because Trial was Tokito's only friend that was part of the Frieza race. They all walked into the buffet and grabbed a plate as they hungrily stared at them food they were about to devour. After 30 minutes of eating the owner of the buffet was staring at them in awe.

Owner: "My what a hungry group we have here. You all must be Saiyans right?"

Tokito: "Not exactly. Me and my brother are Saiyan Demon hybrids, as well as my friend Ken"

Owner: "Brother? Oh! You must be Tokito and Pyron Takahashi. It's a great pleasure to meet you two" *bows* "My daughters have told me about you two"

Pyron: "Thank you sir. Oh let me introduce you to our family. This beautiful woman right here is my wife, Hirotaki"

Hirotaki: "Hello"

Pyron: "This man next to me is our friend Ken, who is another Saiyan Demon hybrid like me and my brother"

Ken: "Hmmm"

Tokito: "This gorgeous woman next to me is my wife, Selena"

Selena: "Hi"

Tokito: "This is my sister, Joline, and her wife Gine"

Gine and Joline: "Hey there"

Owner: "I'm honored to meet all of you. And as a thank you for rescuing my daughters back when Frieza and his force invaded Conton, everything is on the house"

Everyone: "WOOHOO"

The owner bowed once more as he turned around as his eyes turned red. He walked into the back of the store and made a telepathic link to an unknown entity.

Pyron: "Wait, Tokito...we saved some girls when Frieza invaded?"

Tokito: "Hm? Yeah, we did remember? Appule and Raspberry were about to blast them into oblivion, me and you blinded them and took the girls to safety"

Pyron: "Oh…"

Selena: "When was this Toki?"

Tokito: "4 months before I met you"

Meanwhile in the back of the store the owner of the buffet was surrounded by shadows with glowing red eyes.

Owner: "So you'll get rid of the twins of Towa?"

?: "Yes sir, we shall give them a slow and painful death"

Owner: "Good" *laughs maniacally* "Just you watch Tokito and Pyron Takahashi, soon you and your family will suffer, then the rest of Conton City"

The owner started to morph into her original body, revealing the owner to be Six, the leader of the Cosmics.

Six: "Once they are gone all that's left is Jeff, Kairi, Fionna, and whoever else wants to stand in my way"

One of the shadows started to take form, revealing to be Cosmos, Six's second-in-command. He walked through the door and was staring at Tokito and Pyron from a distance.

Cosmos: "Hmph...weaklings...should I eradicate them now Six?"

Six: "No, let them live for now. There's no point in killing them if they're too weak. I want more of a challenge from them"

Cosmos: "Fine. But when you want them gone just give me the word"

Six nodded as Cosmos started to sense another energy. Trial turned the corner only to have Cosmos grab him by the throat.

Trial: "GAH! The hell? Who're you?"

Cosmos: "You're grim reaper"

Cosmos tightend his grip on Trial's neck. With no other option Trial raised his power level tremendously.

Six: "It won't work. Nobody is going to rescue you. It's sad you came alone Acrosian"

Trial: *Strained* "Oh I didn't come alone"

Cosmos: "Nani?"

Tokito stopped eating and felt Trial's energy. Pyron and Ken did the same as they got up and told Hirotaki, Gine, Selena, and Joline to stay put. Running through the back door they saw Cosmos choking Trial. All three of them punched Cosmos in the jaw. Cosmos moved against the motion of their fists and glared at them.

Cosmos: "Tokito and Pyron Takahashi. Just the people I've been wanting to see" Transforms into a Super Saiayn* "I'm gonna enjoy breaking you two, and your friend"

Tokito: "Let go of Trial!" *Transforms into a Super Saiyan

Pyron: *Transforms into a Super Saiyan* "And we don't take threats lightly"

Ken: "And who…" *Transforms into a Super Saiyan* "The hell are you?"

Cosmos: "I'm Cosmos. Your killer" *lets go of Trial* "Can I kill them now Six?"

Ken: "Cosmos? Six? Who cares who you two are?"

Trial: *Coughs* "Guys...run away...these guys are way too strong for you three"

Six: "No, just let them live for now. Let's go Cosmos"

Six opened a portal leading to an unknown dimesion. As they step into it Cosmos looked back at them giving them an evil grin asit closed. Reverting to their base forms they help Trial up and took him inside the buffet where everyone crowded around.

Hirotaki: "What happened to him?"

Selena: "Is he ok?"

Tokito: "He's fine. Bumped into someone real strong and they started choking Trial"

Trial: "Tokito...just take me home...I'll be fine"

Tokito: "I don't know where you live"

Trial: "I have a beacon that has a energy wave that is very similar to mine. Just use Instant Transmission"

Tokito: "Right. Guys, go home and call everyone...we're gonna have a little meeting"

Everyone nodded as they all left the buffet and flew away in different directions. Using Instant Transmission Tokito and Trial arrived at Trial's mansion.

Trial: "Tokito...whatever you do, do NOT fight Cosmos or Six you got that? Don't fight them"

Tokito: "Why the hell not?"

Trial: "I'll tell you tomorrow. There's a guest room upstairs so make yourself comfortable"

Tokito reluctantly went to the guest room and sat on the bed while Trial went into his room and imediaty fell asleep. All Tokito could think abut was who exactly were Cosmos and Six. He saw that Cosmos was able to transform into a Super Saiyan, and thatSix looks similar to a Majin. But they were differnt beings, so Tokito decided to sleep on the thought and discuss it with everyone when Trial gives him more detail on Cosmos and Six.

~End of Chapter 2~


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

As everyone gathered at Tokito's house for a family meeting they waited for Tokito and Trial to arrive so they can come up with a plan to deal with Cosmos and Six.

Akira: "How the hell did they know where you guys were, Pyron?"

Pyron: "I don't know honestly"

Percy: "I can take em on"

Pyron: "No...they didn't even give Trial a chance to power up into his Golden form, and Trial's about as strong as you in blue"

Percy looked away from him in defeat.

Zen: "Where is Tokito anyway?"

Another Acrosian hovered above them swinging his tail. Pyron looked at him and gave a sigh of relif.

Pyron: "There you are Trial. But uh...where's your face mask and where's my brother?"

The one that Pyron was talking to was not Trial, but actually his son Tribulation. He looked exactly like Trial but he didn't have a face mask. Tribulation jumped down and looked at everybody. Not knowing anybody except for Pyron he walked up to him glaring Pyron down.

Tribulation: "I'm not my father"

Pyron: "Oh shit...sorry Tribulation…" *rubs the back of his head in embarrassment* "Seen your father by any chance?"

Tribulation: "No"

Meanwhile at Trial's house Tokito had woken up before Trial did. Looking around he noticed that his sword was missing from the side of the bed. Getting up he heard somebody singing downstairs. Walking towards whoever was singing he suddenly lost his footing coming down the step and fell down 20 stairs. Making a loud noise as he hit his head hard on the last step almost knocking him out.

Tokito: "GAH! FUCK!"

His voice echoed loudly throughout the house. The person singing stopped singing and ran over to Tokito.

Tokito: "What the fuck!" *sees blood dripping* "Is that...blood?"

Venus: "Oh my Kami...sir are you ok?"

Tokito: "Hell no! I just fuckin fell down the fuckin steps"

Venus: *Sighs* "Language please"

Tokito: "Shit my bad miss…"

Venus: "Ahem" *glares at him* "Do I need to get my husband down here?"

Tokito: "Who's your husband?"

Venus: *Smiles* "Trial…"

Tokito: "Oh your Trial's wife"

Venus: *Nods* "Yes sir"

Tokito: "Well, no disrespect miss...but I'm not scared of Trial to be honest"

Venus: "Yeah sure tough guy" *gives Tokito a towel* "Here use this for the bleeding"

Tokito: "Thanks" *takes the towel and puts it on his head* "I'm Tokito Takahashi by the way"

Venus: "I'm Venus Retributionem. So you're the one Trial talks about all the time...you're the half Saiyan half Demon hybrid swordsman right?"

Tokito: "Yes ma'am. Speaking of swords, have you seen my sword?"

Venus: "Yes I have, it's in the kitchen getting cleaned. Come, walk with me to the kitchen"

Tokito got up and followed Venus to the kitchen. Amazed about how huge it was, Tokito was speechless.

Venus: "Here's your sword Mr. Takahashi"

Tokito: "Please, just call me Tokito or Kito. Only people I don't really know call me Tokito"

Venus: "But I don't really know you"

Tokito: "You're one of my closest friend's wife so you get an exception"

Taking the towel from Tokito she could see that Tokito's blood was changing color from red to purple rapidly. Not wanting to frighten Tokito she put the towel in a compartment that brings things to Trial's room. The knot that Tokito had went away and he grabbed his sword. Smiling he unsheathed his sword half-way and sheathed it once more.

Tokito: "Sorry about the language and blood on the floor"

Venus: "It's ok, I'll have the bots clean it up"

Tokito: "Oh, ok...is Trial up yet? Me and him need to go soon"

Venus: "Yeah he is. He's in the bathroom upstairs"

Tokito: "Ok I'll go get him so we can leave"

Tokito turned away to go towards the stairs but he stopped just before he left the kitchen entirly.

Tokito: "Oh and Venus"

Venus: "Yes?"

Tokito: "You're a great singer"

Venus: *Smiles* "Thank you"

Tokito went up the stairs and tried to find the bathroom. Trial came out of the bathroom adjusting his face mask.

Tokito: "There you are Trial"

Trial: "Hey Tokito"

Tokito: "C'mon, Trial we got to go to my house so we can talk about the thing that happened yesterday"

Trial: "Right, let's go"

Tokito and Trial went downstairs in a hurry. Tokito almost lost his footing again but maintained balance. Trial told his wife goodbye and they left the mansion, flying off towards Tokito's house.

Tokito: "Met your wife Venus"

Trial: "Beautiful isn't she?"

Tokito: "Yeah, you're a lucky Acrosian, Trial. She's an amazing singer too"

Trial: *Chuckles* "I know she is"

Tokito: "How the hell did that happen? The thing with Six and Cosmos"

Trial: "I felt some strange ki and went to investigate. As I rounded the corner Cosmos grabbed me by the throat"

Tokito: "I'm gonna kill that bastard"

Trial: "No, Tokito. Do not engage them at all, I've done some research on them once before and they're from a whole different dimension"

Tokito: "Fine, I won't kick their assess"

Trial: "Good, I don't want you guys getting hurt or worse"

Arriving to Tokito's house, Trial and Tokito were greeted by everyone who came to his house.

Stote: "Dad are you alright?"

Eve: "You okay Toki?"

Elizebeth: "You alright?"

Tokito: "I'm fine guys"

Tribulation: "Father, are you okay? Pyron told me what had happened before you arrived"

Trial: "I'm fine son. Don't worry about me"

Percy: "You ok Tokito?"

Tokito: "Guys I'm fine. Trial's the one everyone should be worried about"

Akira: "You okay Trial?"

Trial nodded.

Eve: "Trial? Who's Trial?"

Elizebeth: "Yeah who's Trial?"

Trial: "I am Trial"

Erika: "Uncle Toki!" *hugs him* "Hi Uncle Toki"

Tokito: "Hiya Erika"

Erika: "I heard you and Uncle Pyron got into a fight yesterday"

Gynes: "You need to stop listening to you dad, Erika"

Erika: "But is it true?"

Tokito: "Not really"

Oni: "Hi Toki"

Tokito: "Oh hi, Oni"

Eva: "Sensei!"

Tokito: "Hey Eva"

Trial: "Shall I explain what happened Tokito?"

Pyron: "Let's go in the house first"

Everyone went inside Tokito's house and into the a special room Tokito made for meetings like this. Everyone exept Tokito and Trial sat down and waited for them to start talking. Tokito looked at Trial and sighed, knowing that everyone will erupt in anger after hearing exactly what happened last night.

Tokito: "Now as all of you know...me, Trial, Pyron, and Ken had an altercation with two beings known as Cosmos and Six. As from what I saw, Cosmos is a Saiyan...Me, Ken, Pyron, and Trial saw him transform into a Super Saiyan with our own eyes"

Trial: "That's corrrect. I did research on the two before. The one known as Cosmos is in fact a Saiyan, I don't know how he is that strong but from what I'm hypothisizing, Cosmos must have been modified by Six to make him this strong"

Tokito: "Right. Six on the other hand is a Majin, I'm thinking. From my eyes she did look like a Majin. Trial told me that they were from a different dimension"

Trial: "Correct. Tokito is right, Six is in fact a Majin. They came from different a dimension like Tokito said. We don't know their true intentions or how they even got here, so I advise everyone in this room to not provoke them in any way"

Tokito: "That's about it. Anybody here have any questions?"

Everyone raised their hands, eager to give their opinion on the matter. Tokito looked at everyone and already knew which questions that were going to be asked: _How did you guys encounter them? When can we fight them?_. Tokito picked Akira and he stood up.

Akira: "So if Cosmos is a Saiyan...don't you think that he would get sick and tired of Six giving him orders?"

That question actually caught Tokito off guard. It took a while for Tokito to actually respond.

Tokito: "Uh...well yeah...but we have to remember, Cosmos is a Saiyan from a totally different dimension. We don't know how they fuction. They could be just like us but actually want to be given orders"

Akira nodded and sat down. Everyone still had their hands raised as Tokito looked over everyone once more. Seeing Matthew in the back next to Damien, he choose Matthew and he stood up.

Matthew: "I have two questions for Trial"

Trial: "Yes Matthew?"

Matthew: "My questions are, how do you know about these two and when did you do reseach on them?"

Trial: "Well to answer your first question, like I said earlier I did some research on them. As for your second question, I did some research after the Cosmics came to invade Conton"

Matthew sat down as there were still more people who had their hands raised. Trial decided to choose his son, Tribulation, who then stood up.

Tribulation: "Father...Mister Tokito...do you know the peak of Cosmos' power? If not do you know Six's peak of power?"

Tokito and Trial: "No, we don't"

Tribulation nodded as he sat down.

Tokito: "Me and Trial will try to do more research on them as soon as possible"

Being impatient Gine stood up.

Gine: "Listen Tokito, why can't we fight them? I mean they can't be that strong, right?"

Tokito: "Gine trust me...if I say somebody is too strong for me, then that person's pretty fuckin strong. Trial is way stronger than me and he knows Cosmos is real strong. That's saying something right there"

Gine sat down. Joline stood up next.

Joline: "Well do you guys know their weaknessess?"

Trial: "No ma'am...as we said, we'll do more research on them as soon as possible"

Joline sat down then everyone stood up, eager to get their opinion out.

Percy: "When can we actually fight them?"

Trial: "Not sure"

Damien: "How long will the research take?"

Tokito: "I don't know yet"

Pyron: "Do you think that he can beat me and you if we fuse?"

Tokito: "We can't go blue even if we weren't fused so I really don't know"

Gynes: "When's the next time you'll encounter them?"

Tokito: "Don't know yet"

Erika: "Can I help? I want to kick some ass like you and Trial, Uncle Toki"

Tokito: "First off, who taught you to say something like that?"

Erika pointed at Tokito.

Tokito: "Oh...shit"

Akira: "TOKITO!"

Tokito: "Sorry...Erika, no you can't help. I don't want you getiting hurt out there"

Daniel: "Why don't we just rush them?"

Trial: "We don't know the full extent of their abilities"

Stote: "Let me get a crack at them dad"

Tokito: "No"

Selena: "Please don't get hurt Toki"

Tokito: "I won't baby, I promise"

Everyone looked at Tokito. Tokito looked very serious about the situation and everyone was shocked. As far as everyone except Pyron and Akira knew, Tokito was never this serious about something like one of his friends getting hurt. Trial felt some heat emitting off of Tokito. Pyron and Akira felt it too and they knew what that actually meant, it meant that Tokito was getting pissed. Pyron walked up to Tokito and Trial, motioning them to follow him.

Trial: "Me and Tokito will be right back everyone"

They walked outside of the house and stood in a tight huddle.

Pyron: "Tokito, I know what you're thinking...do what Trial said and don't engage Cosmos and Six"

Trial: "Yeah, Tokito just ignore it for now...we'll get them when the time comes"

Tokito: "They shouldn't have attacked Trial"

Trial: "I want to kill them just as much as you do Tokito. But sometimes patience is the key to victory"

Tokito turned away from them. Selena walked outside and saw Tokito with his back turned away from her. She walked up to him and hugged him gently.

Selena: "Please Toki, don't get yourself hurt. What would I do if you got yourself hurt? Or worse? Who's gonna make me feel safe 24/7?"

Tokito didn't respond, he was too focused on the many different ways he could kill Cosmos. Selena didn't like that Tokito didn't respond to her so she moved in front of him and flicked his forehead really hard.

Tokito: "OW!" *growls* "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Selena: "Did you hear what I said?"

Tokito: "Oh, Selena...I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Selena: "What I said was don't get yourself hurt"

Tokito: "Selena I told you already...I'm not going to get hurt trust me" *wraps his tail around her waist* "I promise~"

Selena: "You promise?"

Tokito: "Yes, I do"

Selena hugged Tokito pressing her face into his neck.

Selena: "I love you way too much to have you somewhere dead"

Tokito: "As long as I have you as my wife I will never die"

Tokito kissed Selena's forehead as he coiled his tail. Pyron and Trial went back inside so Tokito had some time to cool off. Sighing Tokito had finally calmed down. Matthew, Damian, Daniel, Akira, Ken, Percy, and Tribulation walked out of the house battle ready.

Damian: "Well I guess we have to train beforehand"

Daniel: "I guess so"

Percy: "As long as we fight as a team we can't possibly lose"

Matthew: "Yeah with the power of Super Saiyan Blue we really can't lose"

Ken: "Hm...easy for you to say. I still haven't went through the Super Saiyan God ritual"

Tribulation: "Me and my father are as strong as Super Saiyan Blue when we turn Golden"

Akira: "Damn...just wait until I'm able to go Blue"

Tokito: "Oh my fuckin Kami. I can't never have any alone time with my wife"

Selena: "You want alone time huh?" *rubs her finger on his chest* "We can get some alone time right now if you want to Toki~"

Tokito: "I mean if you want to" *whispers* "We can do it right here"

Selena: "U-Uh...r-r-really?"

Unaware of Erika, she tried her best to stay quite so she can scare Tokito. Just as Selena and Tokito were closing in for a kiss Erika let out a big roar, scaring Selena and Tokito to the point where Tokito drew his sword and aimed it at Erika's throat. Erika realized that she could've almost been decapitated by Tokito. Tears started to form in Erika's eyes. With a cold glare from Selena, Tokito sheathed his sword and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Tokito: "Sorry Erika. Uncle Tokito's just a bit on edge"

Erika: "I-It's o-o-okay" *sniff* "I-I'm sorry I tried to-" *sniff* "Scare y-you and auntie Selena"

Selena: "Don't be sorry Erika, it's Tokito who should be sorry for drawing his sword on you" *punches Tokito in the arm* "I promise Tokito won't do it again Erika"

Erika: "Okay auntie Selena"

Selena: "Now, go in the house and go find your mother and tell her what happened"

Erika nodded as she ran back into the house holding back her tears. Tokito looked at Selena confused at the fact she hit him.

Tokito: "The fuck? Why'd I get hit?"

Selena: "Because you pulled a sword out on a little girl"

Tokito: "I'm on edge! My friend got attacked last night remember?"

Selena: "Sorry Toki"

Tokito: "Alright then...now where were we?"

Selena: "Absolutely nothing since you drew your sword out on a little girl you asshole. Now you have to deal with Gynes and Akira and maybe everyone else in our house"

Tokito: "Oh come on baby. You can't be serious can you?"

Selena: "Oh I'm very serious. Actions have consequences Tokito"

Selena stormed off into the house, leaving Tokito confused, pissed off, and a little horny. Next thing he knew he felt tremendous ki coming from his house. He knew what was going to happen next.

Gynes: "TOKITO!"

Tokito: "Oh crapbaskets"

Gynes sprinted towards Tokito at full speed leaving a huge trail of dust behind her. Closing in on Tokito, Gynes threw a strong right hook connecting with Tokito's face. A sonic boom ripped through the air knocking everyone down. As the dust settled a greenish yellow aura pierced through the dust. Tokito moved against the motion of Gynes' fist and looked at her.

Tokito: "What?"

Gynes: "You pulled your sword out on my daughter?"

Tokito: "She scared me…"

Tokito sighed and moved Gynes's hand away. Walking towards the mountains everyone looked at him as he let out some ki and flew to the mountains.

Erika: "Where's Uncle Toki going?"

Gynes: "To reflect on his actions"

Akira: "What happened?"

Gynes: "He pulled his sword out on our daughter"

Akira: "N-Nani?"

Erika: "I scared Uncle Toki…"

Tokito's screams could be heard from the mountains as everyone felt his energy increase many times over. Everyone shook their heads as they felt his energy rise to Super Saiyan 4 levels. Percy walked up to Gynes and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Percy: "Gynes calm down. I'm sure Tokito didn't mean to draw his sword on Erika. Trial did get attacked last night and he's a littlw bit on edge. Like him and Trial said, we don't know the next time we'll see Cosmos and Six"

Gynes: "Still...it dosn't give him a reason to pull out a sword on somebody. I mean think about it, we'er at HIS house"

Akira: "She's right you know...this is one of the safest places we know"

Suddenly someone landed, creating a huge crater near them and dust erupted everywhere. Everyone was shocked at this for they did not know who the person was. As the dust settled they saw a divine blue aura. Another one of Tokito and Pyron's friend who could acheive the power of Super Saiyan Blue, Destroyer. Dusting himself off he reverted to his base form and sighed.

Destroyer: "Hey guys...where's Tokito?"

Everyone pointed to the mountains causing Destroyer to turn as he saw a crimson red aura with a golden tint. Trial's eyes widened as he noticed that aura. Having a brief flashback to 2 weeks ago he remebered that Tokito tried to mix his Saiyan energy with his Demon energy, and the result of that process caused Tokito to turn into a Golden Akuma. Trial used Instant Transmission to get to Tokito's location. Finally reaching him he saw that Tokito was finally relaxed and sitting on a boulder.

Trial: "Tokito, are you alright?"

Tokito: "I'm fine"

Oni arrived as well but remained distanced from the two. Trial and Tokito noticed her presence but ignored her as there were things that needed to be sorted out.

Trial: "We can do the research as soon as tonight if you want"

Tokito: "How are we even going to have enough equipment to do the research?"

Trial: "While Cosmos had me in his hold...I got a DNA sample from his arm"

Tokito: "And what about Six?"

Trial shook his head. Tokito sighed and hung his head down. Oni began walking towards him. Suddenly Destroyer arrived by Instant Transmission right behind Tokito.

Destroyer: "Wassup Tokito, Trial. I heard what happened yesterday"

Trial: "Greetings Destroyer"

Tokito: "Hey Destroyer, and you heard right. We're going to work on some research later on"

Destroyer: "Alright, I dont know if I can really do anything to help though"

Tokito: "Not really, no offense...but I think the only people I know with scientific experience would be me, Trial, Gine, and Joline"

Destroyer: "I mean, I am smart...just not into...ya know...research and stuff"

Trial: "We understand Destroyer"

Destroyer nodded and walked off. Trial and Tokito sighed as Oni walked up.

Oni: "Umm...Tokito"

Tokito: "Hm? What is it Oni?"

Oni: "Do you think I can help you guys with the research on Cosmos and Six?"

Tokito: "I mean if you want to"

Trial: "Well...the more people, the faster it'll go"

Tokito: "You're right about that"

Trial: "So when should we start?"

Tokito: "I don't know. We shouldn't rush it though"

Trial: "Right"

Oni: "Should we get back to your house?"

Tokito: "Yeah...but I don't think everyone's gonna be happy to see me since I pulled my sword out on Erika"

Oni: "So what? Let's go"

Trial: "You two go ahead…"

Tokito: "Alright...Oni, grab my shoulder"

Oni grabbed Tokito's shoulder and Tokito teleported to his house. Trial looked at the spot Tokito was sitting and saw that the energy Tokito left behind was acting out of the ordinary. Trial sighed as he took out a small vial and siphoned some of the energy, placing the vial in his face mask after he filled it. Turning towards Tokito's house Trial searched for Tokito's ki, locking on to it almost instantly. Placing two fingers on his forehead, he used Instant Transmission and appeared next to Tokito who was about to be swarmed by everyone.

Tokito: "Are you guys still goin on about the sword incident?"

Akira: "You damn right! That's a little girl...MY daughter at the most"

Tokito: "Ya know what? Fuck it…"

Tokito walked through the crowd as he ignored the yells from everyone. A rock hit him in the back of the head, but Tokito didn't react. Reaching the steps he felt a small tug at the strap on the back his pants. Tokito turned to see Erika who gave him puppy dog eyes. Tokito turned away and pulled the strap from Erika's hand gently and went up the steps and walked into his house. Slamming the door he saw Selena in the walkway to the kitchen, tapping her foot rapidly.

Tokito: "Baby, I know you're mad...but I'm not tryna hear it...I know I was wrong and I'm sorry….so let me just go to bed and sleep"

Selena walked past Tokito and opened the door. Sticking her head out the door she saw that everyone was still in the yard.

Selena: "ALRIGHT! MEETING'S OVER EVERYONE! **OUT** "

Everyone turned and left in a hurry. Selena slammed the door hard causing Tokito to slowly turn around and look at her.

Tokito: "Really?"

Selena glared at him as she walked into the room. Tokito sighed and sat on the couch, taking his sword sheath next to him. 30 minutes go by and Tokito started nodding off until he heard the bedroom door creak open.

Selena: "Oh Tooookiiii~"

Tokito: "What do you want, Selena?"

Selena walked out of the room with a dark red lingerie bra and panties with a white see through dress. Swaying her hips seductively she moved in front of Tokito biting her bottom lip. Tokito cracked a smile at Selena who put her hand on his shoulder.

Selena: "Come with me to the bedroom Toki, I got a little surprise for you~"

Tokito: "Oh yeah? Well lead the way"

Tokito got up and held Selena's hand as they walked to the bedroom. Selena turned around and gave a seductive gaze at Tokito who couldn't keep his Demon side from taking over as fangs slowly started to form. Selena kissed Tokito pushing Tokito's Demon side to fully take over, picking Selena up as he kissed Selena back with much aggression.

Selena: "Mmph~"

Tokito let out a low growl as his eyes transitioned from light grey to crimson red. Pulling away from the kiss Selena saw Tokito's eyes and had a concerned look on her face.

Selena: "Toki? Are you ok?"

Tokito looked at her with a calm expression on his face. Smiling, Tokito flashed his fangs at Selena, his voice was deeper than usual.

Tokito: "I'm fine, babe. Don't worry about me"

Tokito gently place Selena on the bed kissing her neck. Selena let out a small moan.

Selena: "Mm Toki~"

{Lemon warning}

Tokito took off every layer of her clothing swiftly. Selena was a little surprised that Tokito acted this way, breathing heavily she began playing with her breasts. Kissing down her body Tokito gave her a seductive grin only a Incubi can have, making eye contact with him Selena pulled him in for a kiss. Sliding 2 fingers inside of her, Tokito began to slowly finger Selena, picking up speed by the minute. Selena started rocking her hips to the point where Tokito hit her G-spot repeatedly causing her to cum all over Tokito's hand after a few more minute. Tokito pulled away from her and licked all of her juices off his hand.

Tokito: *Chuckles* "You taste real good Selena"

Selena was shuddering in pure pleasure from her orgasm. Hands down the best she's ever had. Just that orgasm alone drove her crazy, Tokito laid himself on the bed as Selena got up and got on her knees as she pulled her hair back into a perfect bun. Taking off his pants, Tokito's went into a deeper shade of crimson red. Seeing the tent in Tokito's boxers Selena tilted her head slightly and smiled.

Selena: "Someone's eager~"

Selena slowly pulled Tokito's boxers off. Seeing his dick was driving her insane as it stood erect centimeters from her face. Firmly grabbing the base of his dick she slowly stroked him getting a low moan out of Tokito. Jerking his hips slightly, Tokito repositioned himself into a more comfortable position. Speeding up her hand strokes Selena slowly put his dick in her mouth putting a tingling sensation through his spine causing his body to slightly tense up. Selena looked at Tokito for 5 seconds and began to slowly bob her head slowly up and down Tokito's shaft making sure to cover all 9 inches of his dick with her saliva. Making slurping sounds as she sped up her head movements, Selena swirled her tongue around the tip of his dick for 5 more minutes. Tokito felt his climax rushing through him as he grabbed Selena's head and held it in place as his semen exploded in Selena's mouth.

Tokito: "GA-Ahhh~"

Selena waited for Tokito to finish as she swallowed every drop of Tokito's seed. Releasing his grip on Selena's head, Tokito's arms went limp at the side of the bed. Selena took Tokito's dick out of her mouth with a loud pop once she took the tip of his dick out of her mouth. Glaring at Tokito, she slapped his stomach hard making Tokito curl up into a ball due to the imense pain from Selena.

Selena: "Next time you're about to cum in my mouth, say something beforehand! Don't just fucking hold my head in place and cum in my mouth without warning! You're lucky I ain't bite your fucking dick off you bastard!"

Tokito: "Noted! But you didn't have to smack the shit out of my stomach!" *growls* "Ya know what Selena!"

Selena: "What is it Tokito!?"

Tokito grabbed Selena by the throat and pinned her against the wall knocking almost everything in the room over due to the sheer speed of what he just did. Making sure he didn't hurt her, Tokito gave a grin and lifted her slightly and lined his dick vertical to her pussy. Sliding down on his dick Selena felt tingles throughout her body as for Tokito. Releasing the grip on her neck, Tokito lifted Selena's legs and slowly began to stroke Selena.

Selena: "Mmm Toki~"

Tokito: "You know I love you, right Selena?"

Selena nodded as Tokito began to pick up speed. Selena moaned loudly in ecstacy and dug her nails in Tokito's back. Groaning, Tokito's eyes went into a deeper shade of crimson.

Selena: "AHH~" *bites her bottom lip "TOKI~ DON'T STOP"

Tokito sped up even more to the point where the sound of skin colliding with skin could be heard. Giving a low growl, Tokito pulled out of Selena and carried her to the bed, his ki pinning her arms to the bed as he lined himself back up with Selena. This time, instead of going in slow he rammed all 9 inches into Selena getting a cry of pure pleasure out of her. Holding her legs up in the air with his hands, Tokito was pounding Selena to the point where the entire house was shaking. Tokito transformed into a Super Saiyan increasing his speed 10 fold causing Selena's eyes to roll to the back of her head and her tongue was sticking out.

Tokito: "I-I'm...gonna…"

Selena broke her legs out of Tokito's grip and wrapped them around Tokito, holding him in place. Tokito leaned his head back as he gave one final thrust into Selena as his seed filled her to the brim. Reverting to his base form and pulling himself away from Selena, Tokito let out a pleased sigh.

{End Lemon}

Tokito: "Whew….that was awesome"

Selena: ". . ."

Tokito: "Hm? Selena? Are you okay?"

Selena nodded as she sat herself up. Standing up she immediatly started to fall face first to the ground. Reacting almost instantly, Tokito caught Selena with a concerned look on his face.

Tokito: "Can't walk huh? That's a first"

Selena: "Shut up"

Tokito's eyes went back to their original light grey as Tokito began to smile. Carrying Selena to the bathroom, he accidentaly bumped his head on the door.

Tokito: "OW! FUCK!"

Selena: "You okay?"

Tokito: "Y-Yeah I'm fine"

Setting her down on the sink, Tokito turned on the shower head and made it as hot as she usually had it. Picking her back up, Tokito carried Selena into the the shower and helped wash her since she couldn't stand by herself. After 15 minutes of cleaning themselves off, Tokito got out the shower and ran to the closet and grabbed two towels. Running back the shower, Tokito ended up slipping and falling, hitting the ground hard. Selena saw everything and started laughing.

Selena: *Laughing* "Are you okay? Toki?" *laughing intensifies*

Tokito: "Ow ow ow"

Tokito slowly got up and rubbed his back. Giving Selena a towel, he helped wrap it around her and picked her up, carrying her back to the room and placing her on the bed.

Selena: "Hey Toki"

Tokito: "Yeah?"

Selena looked down at Tokito blushing hard. Following her gaze, Tokito looked down and realized he didn't wrap a towel around himself. He shrugged and waited for Selena to dry off as he grabbed a pair of sweatpants, a sports bra, and pair of panties and placed it next to her. After drying off, Selena put on the sports bra but since her legs were tingling from the sex from earlier she struggled to put her panties on. Tokito noticed how she struggled so he grabbed the panties from her and put them on for her. Getting ready to help put on her sweatpants, Selena stopped Tokito.

Selena: "No. I'm just fine with what I got on Toki"

Tokito: "Okay"

Selena: "Now help me into the bed"

Tokito put Selena into the bed, making sure she was comfortable. Tokito was completely dry by the time he went back into the bathroom. Cleaning up all the water on the floor and making sure every light was off he went back into the bedroom. Putting on a pair of boxers, Tokito looked at Selena who was fast asleep.

Tokito: *Chuckles* "Well...she's not mad at me no more"

There was a knock at the door. Looking at the clock, which read 11:57 A.M. Tokito quickly put on a pair of sweatpants and went to the door. Looking through the peephole he saw a cloaked figure staring down at the doorknob. Charging a ki blast, Tokito swung the door open and aimed it at the figure.

Tokito: "Who the fuck are you? And how the hell did you find me?"

The figure looked at Tokito with a blank expression on his face. Confused, Tokito put his hand down slightly as the figure walked in the house brushing past Tokito.

Tokito: "H-Hey! I didn't say you can come in here"

?: "Nice place, Tokito Takahashi"

Tokito: "How the fuck do you know my name?"

?: "Because you dumbass…"

The figure took off the hood, revealing hisself to be Zacary. The side of Akira that broke away causing hell throughout Conton.

Tokito: "Why the fuck are you here?"

Zacary: "Because...Erika's been kidnapped"

Tokito's eyes widened. Being filled with pure rage he transformed into a Super Saiyan. Zacary looked at Tokito with a pleased look on his face.

Zacary: "So...I take it you're ready to find out who took your goddaughter?"

Tokito: "Where's the bastard? I'm gonna rip them limb by limb...and I'll make it slow and painful!"

Zacary: "Good...We'll start tomorrow…" *pats Tokito on the back* "Get some rest partner...we've got a long day ahead of us...and tell Selena I said hello"

Zacary walked out the house, flying off into the distance. Slamming the door, Tokito went back into the room with Selena now awake.

Selena: "Everything alright Toki?"

Tokito got into the bed and rolled over facing away from Selena. Selena poked Tokito in the shoulder but Tokito didn't respond. Confused, Selena rolled over and went to sleep.

~End Chapter 3~


End file.
